Nemesis Legion
The Nemesis Legion is a faction of belligerent, very highly advanced beings active in the Triangulum Galaxy. Species The physiology of Nemesis Legion individuals is unknown. Footprints left after attacks suggest multiple species of different sizes, shapes, and morphologies. Many wear armour upon their feet, but from those barefooted, several species can be extrapolated. Common print extrapolations include: *Large, four-toed centauriforme, 800 kg in mass. Digitigrade. *Large, hooved hexapedal. 230 kg in mass. *Medium-sized, two-toed tripedal. 90 kg in mass, digitigrade, appears to leap and run often. *Medium-sized, pincer-footed hexapedal. 75 kg in mass, appears to release uric acid from feet. *Small-sized, quasi-bipedal. Front limbs appear to be primarily wings. Back feet hooved. Society The structure of Nemesis Legion society is currently unknown. Many species seem able to co-operate together, with definite goals and no records of internal conflict. Religion Whether any Nemesis Legion species or individuals have a religion is unknown. No religious artifacts or symbols have been found in attacked locations. Technology Nemesis Legion technology is very much in advance of that of the other Triangulum civilisations. They are able to build bigger, faster, better defended vessels than any others in the galaxy, with more powerful weapons. Their ships are shielded using shift-fields much like those of The Sequence or the Sethaleya Suzerainty, diverting much the energy of attacks into the unobservable dimensions. However, they are many orders of magnitude more effective, leading some to believe that instead of one, they divert into all three unobservable dimensions. They still act like fields, decreasing in effectiveness as per the inverse-square law, however. The drive systems are a photon drive of some kind, producing very powerful but diffuse laser beams. These are able to generate many millions of newtons of thrust, implying terawatt-scale power sources. To go FTL, they employ shift-drives, moving into either one extra dimension to reach 100''c'', two to reach 100,000''c'', or three to reach many billion times c. Their weaponry consists mainly of x-ray lasers, missiles, compressed anti-matter, and tandem nuclear missiles. Upon reaching a habitable planet, they will bombard it from orbit until it is completely sterilised. Military The military structure of the Nemesis Legion remains unknown. However, general formations and vessel classes have been worked out: Spacecraft The Nemesis Legion uses many varieties of spacecraft. They have been classified and tentatively analysed from reports and evidence. The most common are classed as cruisers. These vessels are crimson in colour and 3400m long. Four wing-like structures extend from the hull at right angles to each other, each 6000m long. They are equipped with shift-drives, shift-fields, and thrusters, as usual for Nemesis Legion vessels. Weaponry includes coilguns, modulated lasers, particle beams, and various types of missile. They usually launch shielded missile buses. A kind of blue, spiral-shaped ship is classed as a battlecruiser. They accelerate extremely quickly, with conventional Legion shift-drives and -fields. Such vessels have varying size, but the largest have reached 4,000m across and 12,000m long. Their frigate-analogues are shaped like flattened kites, and bear thousands of small and independently moving lenses upon their surfaces. Each of these focusses a powerful laser. The ships are 4,000m long and about 420m thick. They have shift-drives and -fields as normal for Legion ships. The next class of vessel has no naval analogue. Reaching 9,000 to 28,000m long, they are formed from cylindrical segments which move telescopically relative to each other. The ship has a shift-drive and shift-fields, as well as point-defence weaponry. However, running along its centre is a coilgun. This is used to accelerate either a slug, a ferrous spray, or charged particles to extreme velocities at the target. History Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord